


Cherry Heat

by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BittyBones, I guess????, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Size Difference, bittybones au, does this count as a mommy kink?, heat - Freeform, idk he calls the reader mama, small sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry goes into heat and has some trouble dealing with himself. You're always there to help him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like sinning for a cause so I wrote some porn for the bittybones au, Cherry is my fav  
> (fucken-crybaby on tumblr is the creator of the bittybones au and the adoptables- like Cherry)  
> (all characters are of age btw)

You found your little Cherry in your bedroom, sweating and moaning as he humped his pillow. You’d got a lot of small, doll-sized things for your bitty, so he was on his bed with his eyes shut tight as he worked away.

You watched for a moment as you heard him sniffle. You knew the poor thing was in heat, but usually he could take care of it on his own. He got very nervous and shy when you offered to help, and you respected that, but he hadn’t come out all day and you were starting to worry. His gasping breaths were punctuated with little sobs.

“Cherry?” you asked softly, and he jumped, but it just made him cry harder while he thrust into the fabric.

“D-Don’t watch, mama,” he whimpered, and you let out a quiet huff of amusement. The poor thing.

“Do you need help, baby?” you asked as you came closer. He turned his little head away so you couldn’t see it. His pelvis slowed a little bit.

“It isn’t enough,” he whined, and his back shook with little sobs. “Ha… mama…”

He turned to look at you and you gave him a small smile as you reached him. You reached out and put a hand on his tiny little back and it engulfed the entire thing.

“Do you want me to help, Cherry?” you asked as you felt and watched him hump his pillow.

“Y-Yes, mama,” he murmured.

You grabbed him around his ribs, delicate and careful like you always were, and his knees locked around his little toy. You teased the pillow away from him and put it down- you’d have to wash it later. Cherry was shaking in your hand as you held him. He still had his shorts on- the poor little thing didn’t seem to know what to do with himself.

His hips bucked forward as you used your free hand to tug the waistband of his shorts down.

“M-Mama-” he panicked, his little arms trying to pull it back up. You held them above his head with two of your fingers, so he just wriggled around.

“Cherry, it’s okay, shh,” you shushed him as he cried. His shorts were sticky and soiled, but he let you gently pull them off while you cooed to him. You let his arms go and he held onto your fingers as you balanced him in your palm.

You looked at his exposed pelvis and saw that he’d only formed a dick with his magic, and it was dripping.

“Baby, how many times did you cum already?” you asked gently, running a finger along the side of his skull.

“I-I don’t know, mama… four?” he cried. He wouldn’t meet your eyes. “D-Don’t look, mama…”

“Why not, baby?”

He whined. You chuckled and ran your finger in gentle little circles. He bucked his hips again and turned his head away as if in shame.

“Aww, Cherry… you’re beautiful. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yes, mama,” he said.

“I’ll be gentle with you, baby, don’t worry. If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?”

“O-Okay, mama,” he said, but he still kept his eyes locked on anything that wasn’t your face.

“I love you, Cherry,” you said softly. His pretty red eyes met yours for a moment and he sniffled.

“I love you, too, mama,” he said, nuzzling his skull against your finger.

You smiled, but you could tell me needed release. You sat down, careful not to jostle your charge, and stuck two of your fingers in your mouth to wet them. Cherry would glance at you and his dick would twitch, and then he’d look away again. His little hands grasped at your fingers and he held on tight.

You didn’t hesitate before you used your free hand to rub the length of his dick. He moaned, loud, and bucked his hips at the touch.

“M-Mama- ngh-” he cried, but you didn’t stop. You kept a slow pace, keeping his small length on the crevice between your two fingers, and he grabbed tightly to your fingers as his whole body shook in your palm.

“Mama- ha- mama,” he whined. “Ah- d-don’t stop-”

“I won’t stop, baby,” you said softly. “Tell me what you want.”

“F-Faster, please,” he gasped, and you obeyed without a word. He was still crying from the overstimulation, and he looked so ashamed of his pleasure, but he didn’t tell you to stop.

You rubbed his dick, cooing little reassurances to him and he began bucking his hips. Pre-cum added extra lubricant to your fingers and you knew he was close again.

“Ha- ha- mama-” he cried. His back arched as you gave a hard stroke up his dick. “I-I’m gonna cum, mama.”

“Go ahead, baby,” you said. You felt how warm he was but you didn’t stop the movements. His eyes were glued on his crotch as he watched what you did to him with wide eyes and an open mouth. As you went a little faster and his cock twitched, he buried his face in your finger.

He muffled his moan in your finger as he came. You kept going until he’d spilled his load into your hand and his body began to twitch. You slowed your movements until you were only barely touching him.

“How do you feel now?” you asked him, giving his skull a little kiss. He was shaking and panting, and his half-lidded eyes stared up at you as he came down from his high.

“Please k-keep going,” he whined. “Please, mama…”

You let out a breath but planted another kiss on his head. “Of course. Anything for you, Cherry,” you said. He watched you, still shaking, and you raised your hand to begin gently rubbing him again before you thought of something better.

You brought his pelvis closer and put it into your mouth. His yelp melted into a heavy moan as you used your tongue to touch his sensitive hip bones and his still-hard cock.

“Mama- mama- ah-” he said, nearly shouted, but he spread his little legs and you felt pre-cum already begin to drip. “Nggh- oh, mama-”

You hummed, and the vibrations made his whole body tense. His moans were on the verge of screams. You pulled away for a moment and replaced your mouth with your hand.

“You want me to keep going, baby?” you asked.

“Please mama- don’t stop- I want you to keep going-” he pleaded, hiding his face in your fingers. “Please…”

You obliged him. You used your tongue to flip and tease his cock until he came again- shaking and squirming and panting out moans.

“One more- one more, mama, please-” he panted as you drew your mouth away and a strand of saliva connected it to his soaked bones.

“You sure you can do one more?” you asked softly, rubbing his dick with your finger and readjusting him in your palm.

“Please mama- please mama-” he panted, desperation in his little voice. You were a little surprised, but you knew how awful skeleton heats could be. You gave him a kiss before you brought him back to your mouth and began to suck.

“Ah! Ah- mama- ohhh,” he cried, tears running down his face. His legs were twitching and his whole body was tensed and arched as you lapped and sucked at his pelvis, taking care to give his little dick special attention.

You wished you could talk and tell him how beautiful he was, but you knew he wouldn’t appreciate that. You hummed as you swirled his cock on your tongue and lapped at everything between his femurs. He was close again in only minutes- his thin body was trembling and rattling as he moaned and cried.

“Mama- mama- please-” he sniffled, holding onto your fingers for dear life. You sucked a little harder. “Ngh- ah- ah- mm-”

You watched him as he came- how he shut his eyes tight as his cock twitched and shot more liquid into your mouth. His mouth hung open as he panted and gasped and sobbed, and you swallowed everything he gave you until he was done and he collapsed into your hand.

“Ahh… m-mama…” he whimpered, and you had to let out a small chuckle as you shifted him to your arms and he grabbed onto your shirt with tired little hands.

“Do you feel better, baby?” you asked softly, rubbing his back.

“I-I love you mama,” he cried into your shirt. He looked up at you with big, teary eyes, and your heart gave a tight little beat.

“I love you too, baby,” you said, giving him another kiss and running a finger along his skull. “You’re the best little skeleton in the whole world.”

He sniffled some more, but he gave you a watery smile. He was asleep in minutes.

You held him and ran gentle fingers over his small frame.


End file.
